historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Ptolemeusz III Euergetes
thumb|Moneta bita przez Ptolemeusza III EuergetesaPtolemeusz (z grecko-macedońskiego Πτολεμαῖος; translit: Ptolemaîos) (egip. Ptwlmis) Euergetes (gr. Ευεργετης; translit. Euergetes) trzeciNumerowanie panujących królów ptolemejskich jest anachroniczne - za ich życia poszczególnych władców oznaczano jedynie przydomkiem i tytulaturą władca hellenistycznego Egiptu z grecko-macedońskiej dynastii ptolemeuszy (Lagidów) panujący w latach 246 p.n.e - 222 p.n.ePtolemeusz III Euergetes - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy. Poprzednikiem Ptolemeusza III Euergetesa był jego ojciec Ptolemeusz II Filadelfos, a jego następcą został jego syn Ptolemeusz IV Filopator. Analogicznie, jak wcześniejsi i późniejsi męscy królowie-faraonowie Egiptu z dynastii Ptolemeuszów (Lagidów) nosił królewskie imię Ptolemeusz (Ptolemaîos). Jego grecki przydomek Euergetes (dosłownie Dobroczyńca) został mu nadany przez egipskich kapłanów, gdy podczas działań wojennych z Seleucydami w Babilonii przechwycił i zwrócił potomkom właścicieli wiele obiektów sakralnych zrabowanych niegdyś przez Kambyzesa II podczas pierwszego perskiego podboju. thumb|Ptolemeusz III EuergetesNa jego panowanie przypada trzecia już wojna syryjska z Seleucydami w ramach rodowej zemsty - zakończona zdobyciem nowych nadmorskich miast w Syrii i utwierdzeniem swego panowania nad Celesyrią (dzisiejszy zachodni Liban, północno-centralny Izrael, Zachodni Brzeg i Strefa Gazy), dobudowa drugiej, pomniejszej biblioteki w Serapejonie odpowiadającej siostrzanej, większej Bibliotece Aleksandryjskiej wymaganej jeszcze za rządów jego ojca, aktywne angażowanie się w sprawy Grecji po stronie klasycznych greckich miast-państw przeciwko supremacji macedońskiej dynastii Antygonidów, zakończone jednak upadkiem supremacji jego dziadka i ojca nad związkiem wysp greckich, ale opanowaniem Tracji oraz synod egipskich kapłanów w Kanopos, na którym uchwalono nowy kalendarz. Tytulatura thumb|center|Hr Hkn-nTrw-rmTt-Hr.f[[Plik:Euergetes_II.gif|thumb|center|iwa-n-nTrwi-snwi iua en neczerui senui (Następca Boskiego Rodzeństwa) stp.n-ra Setepenre (Wybraniec Re) sxm-anx-n-imn Sechemanchenamon (Żywe Wcielenie Amona)]][[Plik:Euergetes_III.gif|thumb|center|ptwlmis anx-Dt mri-ptH Ptolemajos anch det Meriptah (Ptolemeusz, Żyjący Wiecznie; Ukochany Ptaha)]] *Imię horusowe: Hr Hkn-nTrw-rmTt-Hr.f, m-Ssp.f-nsyt-m-a-it.f, wr-pHti iri-aDt-m-bTnw.f *Imię nebti: qnw nDti-nTrw inb-mnx-n-tAmri *Złoty Horus: wr-pHti iri-Axt nb-Hbw-sd-mi-ptH-tA-Tnn ity-mi-ra *Prenomen: iwa-n-nTrwi-snwi, stp(.n)-ra, sxm-anx-n-imn *Nomen: ptwlmis (anx-Dt mri-ptH) *Dodatkowe, szóste imię wprowadzone w czasach ptolemejskich: pA nTr mnx, nTrwi m nxwi Greccy i greckojęzyczni poddani znali go, jako Πτολεμαῖος Ευεργετης; translit. Ptolemaîos Euergetes (pol. Ptolemeusz Euergetes) Życiorys ''Dowiedź się więcej: Ptolemeusz II Filadelfos thumb|[[Ptolemeusz II Filadelfos i Arsinoe II - rodzice Ptolemeusza III Euergetesa]]Ptolemeusz urodził się w 284 p.n.e, jako syn faraona/króla Egiptu Ptolemeusza II Filadelfosa — syna pierwszego lagidzkiego władcy egipskiego - Ptolemeusza I Sotera i jego czwartej, ostatniej żony Bereniki I spokrewnionej po kądzieli z diadochem Antypaterem — oraz jego pierwszej żony - Arsinoe I, córki króla Tracji thumb|[[Arsinoe I - biologiczna matka Ptolemeusza III Euergetesa]]Lizymacha i Nicei, córki Antypatera. W 279 roku p.n.e jego matka w wyniku intrygi jej imienniczki i rywalki - dawnej żony jej ojca, a potem Ptolemeusza Keraunosa - Arsinoe II wygnana z królewskiego dworu pod pretekstem próby królobójstwa i cudzołóstwa, a zwyciężczyni między 279 - 274 p.n.e poślubiła jego ojca. Małżeństwo to było kazirodcze, gdyż Filadelf i Arsinoe II byli rodzonymi bratem i siostrą, choć najprawdopodobniej okazało się być bezdzietne i wszystkie znane dzieci Filadelfosa pochodziły z pierwszego (nie-kazirodczego) małżeństwa. Arsinoe II jednak adoptowała dzieci swej poprzedniczki wobec czego Ptolemeusz III od tej pory oficjalnie uchodził za jej syna, a nie Arsinoe IPtolemy II Philadelphus - Livius. Nauczycielem księcia został Apollonios z Rodos, kierownik Biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej - nie wykluczone, że to on wyczulił go na sprawy bibliotekarskie w przyszłości. thumb|[[Ptolemeusz IV Filopator - syn i następca Ptolemeusza III Euergetesa]]W 251 roku p.n.e ojciec zaaranżował jego małżeństwo z Bereniką II, córką króla Cyrenajki i po matce przyrodniego brata Filadelfa - Magasa z Cyreny, które po pewnych epizodach ostatecznie zostało zawarte prawdopodobnie w 249 p.n.e po wcześniejszej śmierci Magasa i po efemerycznym, tragicznym panowaniu jego następcy - Demetriusza Pięknego, wnuka Antygona Jednookiego, a Berenika wzniosła w posagu królestwo ojca w wyniku czego Cyrenajka na nowo stała się częścią ptolemejskiego Egiptu. Dnia 24 stycznia 246 p.n.e Ptolemeusz III zostaje (prawdopodobnie za zgodą ojca) faraonem/królem Egiptu, a Ptolemeusz II Filadelfos umiera cztery dni później (28 stycznia 246 p.n.e) pozostawiając całą władzę synowi. Małżeństwo z Bereniką II, choć również kazirodcze, gdyż dla nich wspólnym przodkiem była już ich babcia Berenika I okazało się owocne - Berenika II urodziła mu dwie córki: Berenikę (zm. lutego 238 p.n.e, jeszcze za życia ojca) i Arsinoe III oraz trzech chłopców: Ptolemeusza (ur. 245 lub 244 p.n.e), Magasa i Aleksandra. Ptolemeusz III Euergetes zmarł 5 lutego 222 p.n.e w wieku 62 lat, a tron Egiptu odziedziczył po nim bezproblemowo jego syn - Ptolemeusz IV Filopator. Polityka wewnętrzna 'Działalność kulturalno-naukowa' Za panowania Ptolemeusza III ukończono siostrzaną, pomniejszą bibliotekę aleksandryjską w odróżnieniu od bardziej znanej, królewskiej odpowiedniczki - umieszczonej w ramach Muzejonu - zlokalizowanej w Serapejonie lub jego pobliżu. Jeszcze za rządów jego ojca (Ptolemeusza II) zbiory w Bibliotece Królewskiej stały się tak ogromne, że konieczna stało się przeniesienie części papirusów do innej biblioteki, ale osiągnął to już jego syn. Siostrzana biblioteka zawierała ok. 42 800 zwojówWhat happened to the Great Library at Alexandria? (Article) - Ancient History Encyclopedia - w czym niemałą rolę odegrał sam Euergetes podjąwszy się dużych starań przy zdobywaniu ksiąg, w które ją wyposażono. Po III wojnie syryjskiej od 241 p.n.e. nastał czas nieprzerwanego przez 20 lat pokoju dla Egiptu, co zaowocowało jego rozkwitem ekonomicznym i kulturalnym, wspieranym intensywnie przez króla. Na królewskim dworze bywały takie znakomitości jak Kallimach z Cyreny i Eratostenes. 'Działalność religijna' thumb|Starożytna inskrypcja synagogalna z terenów dzisiejszego Kairu z czasów Ptolemeusza III EuergetesaPanowanie Ptolemeusza III przejawia się wyjątkowym rozwojem spraw religijnych. Rozpoczął on wznoszenie świątyni Horusa w Edfu, najlepiej zachowaną do dziś świątynię egipską - ukończoną przez jego syna i następce. Ponadto znane są prace budowlane przeprowadzone na wyspie File, na Elefantynie, w Esna, okręgu tebańskim, oazie Charga oraz w Kanopos i Aleksandrii. Za jego rządów 17 marca 238 p.n.e - na wielkim synodzie kapłanów egipskich w Kanopos z okazji urodzinowego święta monarchy - wydano uwieczniony na steli dekret znany pod nazwą "Dekret z Kanopos", na którym Ptolemeusz III przypomina o swych dobrodziejstwach (od których wziął swój przydomek) dla Egipcjan takich, jak wieczysty królewski patronat nad kultem bogów-byków - Apisa i Mnevisa oraz innych zwierzęcych bożków, zwrócenie posągów bogów niegdyś zagrabionych przez Persów do ich pierwotnych świątyń thumb|Starożytna inskrypcja synagogalna z Krokodylopolis z czasów Ptolemeusza III Euergetesaczy zarządzenie dostawy zbóż po niewystarczających wylewach Nilu (co oznaczało klęskę nieurodzaju), a w zamian zadeklarował wprowadzenie kultu swojego i swej żony Berenikę pod nazwą ,,Dobroczynnych Bogów" oraz reformę egipskiego kalendarza, która jednak się nie powiodłaThe Canopus DecreeDecree of Canopus - WikiVisually. Ptolemeusz III, chociaż był poganinem okazywał szacunek religii żydowskiej - według Józefa Flawiusza w jego dziele ,,Przeciw Apionowi" - po swym dyskusyjnym zwycięstwie w III wojnie syryjskiej przybył do Jerozolimy, gdzie w tamtejszej słynnej świątyni złożył ofiarę kadzenia według żydowskiego zwyczaju. Z drugiej strony Józef Flawiusz w ,,Starożytnościach żydowskich" odnotowuje jego konflikt z chciwym arcykapłanem Oniaszem II, który zatrzymał dla siebie dwadzieścia talentów srebra, które powinny być dostarczane corocznie jako dobrowolna składka wraz z podatkami wthumb|Starożytna inskrypcja synagogalna z Schedii z czasów Ptolemeusza III Euergetesa wyniku czego rozgniewany monarcha zagroził, że obróci kraj Żydów w ruinę i podzieli go między swoich weteranów. Sytuacje miał rozwiązać sprytny siostrzeniec Oniasza imieniem Józef. Długa historia przekazana przez Józefa Flawiusza brzmi legendarnie to jednak wyraźnie pokazuje łaskawą, a nawet przyjazną postawę króla wobec Żydów. Za jego filosemickich rządów najwidoczniej miało miejsce żydowskie osadnictwo - zwłaszcza w Fajum w nomie Arsinoe. Doniesienia o fajumskich Żydach w tamtym okresie (np. o żydzie Jonatonie z dziesiątego roku Euergetesa) potwierdzają ich liczebnośćPTOLEMY III - Jewish Encyclopedia. Wzrost liczby Żydów w Egipcie doprowadził do założenia pierwszych trzech synagog w kraju nad Nilem. Pierwszej na terenie dzisiejszego Kairu w 246 roku p.n.e i dwóch następnych w Krokodylopolis i Schedii w 240 p.n.e, po których zachowały się starożytne inskrypcje aż po dzień dzisiejszy. Treść pierwszej z nich brzmi następująco: "Z rozkazu królowej i króla, w miejsce poprzedniej tablicy poświęconej poświęceniu synagogi, niech zostanie napisane to, co jest napisane poniżej. Król Ptolemeusz Euergetes proklamował nienaruszoną synagogę. Królowa i król wydali rozkaz". Natomiast treść drugiej przedstawia się tak: "W imieniu króla Ptolemeusza, syna Ptolemeusza i królowej Bereniki, jego żony i siostry oraz ich dzieci, Żydzi w Krokodylopolis (dedykują) Synagogę.". Trzeciej zaś to: "W imieniu króla Ptolemeusza i królowej Bereniki, jego siostry i żony oraz ich dzieci, Żydzi (dedykują) synagogę". Są to świadectwa najstarszych znanych nauce synagog zaraz po samarytańskiej synagodze z wyspy Delos wzniesionej w 250 p.n.e za panowania Ptolemeusza II FiladelfosaANCIENT SYNAGOGUE INSCRIPTIONS Synagogue Inscriptions from the Oldest Synagogues in the world - Delos 250 BCANCIENT SYNAGOGUE INSCRIPTIONS Synagogue Inscriptions from the Oldest Synagogues in the world - Cairo 246 BCANCIENT SYNAGOGUE INSCRIPTIONS Synagogue Inscriptions from the Oldest Synagogues in the world - Crocodilopolis 240 BCANCIENT SYNAGOGUE INSCRIPTIONS Synagogue Inscriptions from the Oldest Synagogues in the world - Schedia 240 BC Działania wojenne 'III wojna syryjska''' Na początku lipca 246 p.n.e - niespełna rok od przejęcia władzy przez Ptolemeusza III - zmarł Antioch II Teos pozostawiając dwóch synów i pretendentów do królewskiej sukcesji: Seleukosa II Kallinikosa, syna Laodiki I i małego Antiocha, syna Bereniki Fernefor będącej córką Filadelfa i siostrą Ptolemeusza. Przewagę szybko uzyskał Seleukos, którego żołnierze zabili młodego Antiocha późnym latem. Sprowokowało to króla Egiptu do pomszczenia zabitego siostrzeńca i ratowania siostry w wyniku czego 24 września rozpoczęła się trzecia już wojna syryjska przeciwko Seleucydom. Ptolemejska armia szybko zdobyła główne miasta państwa Seleucydów: Antiochię i Seleucję nadmorską, ale nie udało jej się ocalić Fernefor, którą zabiła nieprzychylna jej ludność. Po jej śmierci żądny zemsty Ptolemeusz ruszył w głąb wrogiego mocarstwa aż 24 grudnia zdobywa Babilon, w którym na kilka miesięcy zamieszkał otrzymując przy tym od wschodnich satrapów potwierdzenie ich lojalności wobec niego w wyniku czego syryjska, mezopotamska i irańska część państwa seleucydzkiego zostaje podporządkowana na ok. pół-roku Ptolemeuszom. Według inskrypcji oznakowanej, jako OGIS 54www.attalus.org - OGIS: 54 datowanej na 246 p.n.e, a więc z pierwszego okresu III wojny syryjskiej dedykowanej Ptolemeuszowi III, "synowi króla Ptolemeusza II i królowej Arsinoē II, bogów Adelphoi" w jego wojsku znajdowali się Troglodyci i Etiopczycy (prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o Nubijczyków i dzisiejszy lud Tubu), a on sam opanował w trakcie działań wojennych Pamfilię, Jonię, Hellespont, Trację, Mezopotamię, Babilonie, Elam, Medię, Baktrię i Persję - choć najprawdopodobniej potęga Euergetesa i jego ojca została stanowczo zawyżona to wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie kontrolował przynajmniej część z tych krajów np. Trację, gdzie nawet w 240 p.n.e wyznaczył namiestnika - Hippomedona ze Spartywww.attalus.org - 240 B.C. Olympiad 135.1. Nie mniej jednak jej anatolijska część zachowała lojalność wobec Seleukosa II, który latem 245 p.n.e - sprzymierzony z królem Pontu Mitrydatesem II - wraz z seleucydzko-pontyjską armią przekroczył pasmo górskie Taurus w dzisiejszej Turcji i wyparł Ptolemeusza z Babilonii. Okupacja wielkich połaci ziem królestwa Seleukosa przez Egipcjan dobiegła końca. Wykorzystawszy zaangażowanie rywala na wschodzie Antygon II Gontas, król Macedonii zdołał pokonać w bitwie pod Andros lokalne odziały ptolemejskie w wyniku czego hegemonia Lagidów na Morzu Egejskim również się zakończyła. Chcąc iść za ciosem Kallinikos próbował najechać w 243 p.n.e Egipt, ale doznał porażki. Dopiero dwa lat później w 241 p.n.e obydwie strony zawarły porozumienie na mocy, którego Ptolemeusz III zachował władzę nad nadmorskimi miastami w Syrii (w tym nad Fenicją i Seleucją nadmorską), ale zrzekł się roszczeń terytorialnych do Syrii i reszty ziem jakie przejściowo opanował.Third Syrian War (246-241; Laodicean War) - Livius III wojna syryjska, znana też pod terminem "wojna laodycejska" trwała w latach 246 - 241 przez pięć lat. Koniec końców chociaż Ptolemeusz III nie ocalił ani swej siostry, ani swego siostrzeńca oraz stracił szanse na aneksje ogromnych połaci dawnego Imperium Aleksandra Wielkiego, a także wcześniejszą hegemonie nad wyspami Morza Egejskiego (co nie przeszkodziło mu jednak we wspieraniu Greków przeciwko Macedonii w latach 229 - 222 p.n.e, choć te działania nie zakończyły się sukcesem ze względu na wewnętrzne tarcia między buntownikami) to jednak trwale poszerzył ptolemejskie posiadłości na wschodnich wybrzeżach Morza Śródziemnego o nowe miasta w Syrii i Fenicji niejako łącząc ptolemejską Cylicję wąskim pasem nadmorskich miast z Celesyrią. Przypisy Źródła *Egipt: Okres Ptolemejski / XXXI dynastia *Ptolemy II Philadelphus | Macedonian king of Egypt | Britannica.com *Egipt Starożytny - Ptolemeusze (Lagidzi) - narmer.pl *Ptolemeusz III Euergetes - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy *Ptolemy III Euergetes | Macedonian king of Egypt | Britannica.com *Berenice II - The Second Achilles *Ptolemy III Euergetes - Virtual Religion Network *Ptolemy III Euregetes Pharaoh Of Egypt *Ptolemy III Euergetes - Livius Kategoria:Władcy Egiptu Kategoria:Władcy hellenistyczni Kategoria:Ptolemeusze Kategoria:III wiek p.n.e